lulfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Pinkster
In the Pinkster '''is the tenth episode of the second season. Summary Gangsters Stoney the Stone and Bugsy the Bug are in town stealing weapons. At the tower Zadavia tells the Loonatics that the city is about to transport a very important substance, quarium. The material could take away the Loonatics' powers, leaving the city defenseless. The Loonatics then set out to find Stoney and Bugsy. While chasing Stoney and Bugsy an officer interrupts and gets caught in the crossfire. This officer is Pinkster Pig, an old friend of Danger Duck. It's revealed that Duck and Pinkster were once orphans and after a flip of Duck's coin, Duck was adopted while Pinkster wasn't. Pinkster says that after he left the orphanage, he did various jobs, one of which an officer, in which he works as now. Duck then tries to convince the other Loonatics to let Pinkster stay, saying he can help out the team. Ace agrees and the Loonatics set out to find the duo once more. The Loonatics spot them stealing more weapons and Ace reluctantly leaves Pinkster in charge of the trap. Pinkster fails to launch the trap in time and catches Ace and Duck instead, leaving Stoney and Bugsy free to go. In the news a reporter recaps all the times the Loonatics new sidekick has made the team fail and look "just plain Looney". Ace and Lexi question whether or not to let Pinkster stay while Duck begs on his behalf. Ace and Lexi wonder why Duck cares so much. Duck then reveals that he used a two-sided coin to get adopted and that it's been tearing him up all these years. Ace reluctantly agrees to let Pinkster stay. Pinkster then asks to guard the quarum in which Ace agrees. During the transport, Pinkster drops his lucky can and chases after it, forcing Tech to turn off defenses to protect him. Stoney and Bugsy then drop in via parachute and capture Tech and Rev. When Ace returns and gets the situation under control, Pinkster reveals he's working with Stoney and Bugsy. Pinkster reveals to the Loonatics he was adopted by them a day after Duck and then uses the quarium on Ace. Pinkster, believing he's won talks about how he will claim Acmetropolis when Ace springs the trap on Pinkster, Stoney, and Bugsy. Ace says he's checked out all the jobs Pinkster claimed to work at and that they had no record of him. Ace then tells Pinkster that he shouldn't have known about the quarium because it was top secret and says he already did the transport the day before. The one that was there was only a decoy to lure Pinkster out. Duck then walks to Pinkster and says he can still be good, prompting Pinkster to push him over and say to the audience, "This ain't over, folks"! Major Events *A rock that can take away the Loonatics powers is revealed. *Duck encounters his old friend Pinkster again. *Duck is revealed to have lived in an orphanage. Debuts *Pinkster Pig *Stoney and Bugsy Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Pinkster Pig *Stoney and Bugsy Trivia *Pinkster Pig is Porky Pig's descendant and has his trademark stutter. *Danger Duck's coin had his ancestor, Daffy Duck, dressed in a coat and hat with a beard, on it. Quotes : '''Rev: "That's a far improvement from the Tech-nabber 6000 which it looks completely different but exactly the same, but different." : Stoney: "Shut up." : Rev: "And it's marked 7000 instead of 6000 and from this bird's eye view I call that completely different." : Stoney: "Shut up shuttin' up." : Tech: "Thank you." Gallery XhQemom 640x360 0.jpg|Rev and Slam. Hqdefault8.jpg|Duck trying to convince Ace to let Pinkster stay. Hqdefault7.jpg|Duck testing out the laser wall. Pinkster and duck.png|Pinkster and Duck. Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-23-In-the-Pinkster.jpg|Stoney in a car. S.png loonatics zadavia.jpg loonatics ace remote take.jpg loonatics can.jpg loonatics cant see 1.jpg loonatics gandhi.jpg loonatics great security.jpg loonatics guys falling.jpg loonatics kids.jpg loonatics monkey house orphanage.jpg loonatics net 1.jpg loonatics net 2.jpg loonatics no slam snack.jpg loonatics pinkster 1.jpg loonatics pinkster barraged.jpg loonatics pinkster zaphod.jpg loonatics pizza delivery.jpg loonatics pull over.jpg loonatics ref check 1.jpg loonatics ref check 2.jpg loonatics rock zap.jpg loonatics rock.jpg loonatics skydive 1.jpg loonatics skydive 2.jpg loonatics spedometer.jpg loonatics thats all folks not.jpg loonatics zeros.jpg loonatics torpedoes.jpg loonatics truck drive buildings.jpg loonatics villain name.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2